treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowed Woods War
'''The Shadowed Woods War '''was a conflict between TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, and CaveClan against the Shadowed Woods. Prelude In the middle of greenleaf, the rogue Shadow and his band of rogues known as the Wolf-Pack invaded TreeClan territory. They were fought off by TreeClan warriors. Soon after, while TreeClan was still recovering, Darkstar took his chance to strike once again at TreeClan and invaded. TreeClan fought back against LakeClan, but the battle was stopped before it could worsen by ForestClan. When TreeClan had fully recovered, its warriors traveled to twolegplace to hunt down the Wolf-Pack. They engaged them in battle, and Sagestar killed Shadow. His spirit went to the Shadowed Woods, and TreeClan returned to its hunting grounds. About a moon later, a survivor of the Wolf-Pack named Dragon and his mate Tawny came to LakeClan and were allowed to join. Soon Dragon became involved with a plot to depose the tyrannical Darkstar by a few other warriors. They ambushed Darkstar and his daughter Creampaw by the TreeClan border and killed him; leadership passed to Cloverstar, and Darkstar went to the Shadowed Woods. The warrior Jaytalon, who despised the she-cat Foxstrike because of her being raised by foxes for the first few moons of her life and aspired to be leader. She planned to kill the deputy Wildfire and Sagestar, but before her plan could go into effect she was killed by the rogue Monster. Monster soon after joined the Clan when Foxstrike reveals Jaytalon's plot, and was renamed Storm. Soon, though, Storm's former friend (who in reality was manipulating him to do her murderous work) Astrid came to try and win Storm back. When he realized that he was being used, he killed her when she refused to leave TreeClan alone. Her spirit went to the Shadowed Woods. The War Shadow, Darkstar, and Astrid all met in the Shadowed Woods. Itching for revenge against the Clans and Warrior Code who had killed them, they began planning for revenge. Jaytalon was also there, willing to do whatever she could to kill Storm and Foxstrike. First they began recruiting cats in the Clans, such as Brackenpaw son of Quillfang who wanted to get healing for his injured sister Applepaw, and Fallingpaw son of Wildfire who disliked Foxstrike and found her overbearing. Many other young Clans were brought to the Woods and trained in the ways of evil. When Applepaw was healed without the help of the Shadowed Woods Brackenpaw betrayed Darkstar and was nearly killed by him. When he healed he began helping a small group of TreeClan warriors - Wildfire, Quillfang, and Foxstrike - who were doing their best to thwart their enemies. Jaytalon and Darkstar attacked TreeClan several times, but thanks to these warriors they were driven back. Darkstar, Astrid, and Shadow began to prepare for their victory. If they conquered they planned on uniting the Clans into one, while keeping all four territories. Each one of them would rule one, and meet in a council to decide on various matters. This united Clan under a triumvirate of leader was to be called DarkClan. In the end the Shadowed Woods decided to launch their campaign at the Four Stones. They came to the clearing and used their cats to lure the Clans to the Four Stones. However, TreeClan was prepared and managed to help the other three Clans fight back against the invasion. In the end the battle was won by the Clans: Darkstar, Astrid, and Shadow were all killed, as were many of the Shadowed Woods cats. The Clans were reinforced by Scar and a group of foxes, Foxstrike's adoptive family. This battle put an end to the war before it could truly begin. Aftermath In the battle many were killed, including Wildfire and Foxstrike of TreeClan, the LakeClan medicine cat Fogtree, and innumerable warriors from all the Clans. Jayflight became TreeClan's new deputy, and Graymist, who had had his medicine cat ceremony in the midst of the battle, was LakeClan's new medicine cat. All the fallen Shadowed Woods spirits were scattered and left to walk the earth in torment, unable to do anything more. However Darkstar managed to gather himself more than all the others and returned to attack the Clans many moons later with DarkClan, an attempt to fulfill the goal of the Shadowed Woods. The Shadowed Woods was forever locked by ForestClan. However the TreeClan warrior Brackenheart had made a deal to the Woods, in effect binding his soul to it. He lived on to see the DarkClan War and the Crimson Guild War, and part of his refusal to let go of life is because if he does die, his soul could possibly bring about the return of the Shadowed Woods. Some time later an unknown fox came to Scar's group of foxes and deposed Scar and killed all those loyal to him. The rest joined the usurper, and they became the Red Fangs Pack. Trivia * Technically, the Shadowed Woods War is not a war, as it was stopped before it could start. * The Shadowed Woods War is the "2013 plot" that is often referenced by older members of the forum. Category:Wars